


A Neglected Man

by Kono10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cigars, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Romance, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10
Summary: When Erwin is too busy, Levi distracts himself with Eren.(Eruri)





	A Neglected Man

Levi sighed with exhaustion, striding towards the scuffle. His temples throbbed as a tension headache spread across the top of his eyes.

_This again. I’m gonna skin that little shit._

He learned early on that Eren had a knack for picking fights and getting people riled up. The kid was undisciplined and loud. When he yelled indignantly, his voice shrilling like a feral cat, it got everyone’s attention.

Some days, Levi called it headstrong but most days it was annoying. That day, the brat was riling up Oulo on the training grounds, yelling and shoving him. Then the quarrel turned into a fist fight.

Striding closer, Levi casually noticed how the frequent training sessions had been sculpting the kid’s body nicely. His legs looked bigger and strong, and the defined muscles in his arms flexed with every swing of his fist. He moved quicker too. The older teen could barely keep up with his fast jabs. The scene reminded him of his youthful days back in the Underground when he would get into brawls with the other kids over food, money, or territory.

_Ah, to be young again._ Levi thought as he punched the 15-year-old in the gut without warning.

Eren fell hard to the ground, groaning and holding his stomach. Levi bent and caught him by the roots of his hair, forcing him to stand. He pulled tight and Eren knew better not to fight back. Since Levi claimed him as his responsibility, every little outburst he had, he made sure to stop it by force.

All the soldiers fell quiet and watched in anticipation of what would happen to the newcomer next.  They were all aware of the Captain’s recent intolerable and violent moods and knew Eren’s punishment wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Get over here.” Levi pulled him off the ground. “Everyone get back to training.” He barked at the soldiers before dragging Eren into the small patch of trees next to the training grounds.

They were out of sight of the rest of the soldiers, even from the onlookers from the windows of the Survey corps headquarters. One window, the curtain fluttered open, and Levi saw a tall figure watch the two disappear behind the trees.

He shoved Eren behind a tree then punched him in the sternum. He lurched over violently as the air was knocked out of his lungs then the kid fell to the dirt like a sack of rocks.

“I’m about sick of you.” Levi squatted in front of him, pulling the boy’s hair back so that his face was leveled to his. “What did I tell you about being a nuisance to everyone?”

Eren wheezed but said nothing. Instead his angry green eyes flashed at the captain. Levi smashed his head into the ground, hearing the crunch of his nose against the earth. He pulled it back up, and blood gushed out from his flared nostrils.

“What did I say about being a nuisance?” He repeated.

“Not to be one.” Eren’s voice labored from pain.

“Correct,” Levi clenched his hair tighter, “And what are you doing now?”

“Being a nuisance.”

“Correct again.” He roughly let go of the boy’s hair, stood, then reared a hard kick to the left side of his head. More blood flew as Eren sprawled to the ground, groaning in pain.

He watched Eren writhe on the ground. The side of his head was split open from his kick and his left eye started to swell. Levi sighed at the pathetic sight. He would be alright. He had hit him harder than that before.

“When will you learn?” He asked dejectedly rather than angry. “You are my responsibility, and when you do dumb shit, it makes me look bad.”

Eren said nothing but tried to stand and catch his balance. He wiped his nose with his sleeve then hawked out a mouthful of blood.

“Sorry.” He responded, his teeth red with blood.

“You said that the last time, but here we are again. I’m getting sick of my warnings going unheeded. Is there a reason you keep on pissing me off? Do I need to start kicking you harder in the head more often?”

Eren stood quiet, but Levi saw that childish look of indignance burning through his narrowed eyes.

“You have something you want to say to me?”

“No sir.”

“You sure about that?” He moved close to him, the tips of their noses almost touching. “Spit it out now if you do.”

Eren grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him. His blood smeared around his mouth. His young excited tongue slithered in his mouth and Levi could taste its bloody metallic tang. The kid stood taller than him and heavier. His kiss was forceful and desperate, pressing him against the tree, but Levi slammed another fist into his stomach. Eren doubled over on the ground, retching. Levi pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth, red blood staining the clean cloth.

“Little idiot. I didn’t say you could kiss me.” He spat the bloody taste from his mouth. “But I figured that’s what’s wrong with you. You’re lashing out at everyone because your balls are too full.”

Eren remained quiet, kneeling, and unable to speak, but his watering longing eyes glancing up at the captain, told the truth.

“A man being sexually neglected for too long can be dangerous. Is that what’s wrong with you? Have I been neglecting you for too long?” Levi asked with mocking pity.

Eren’s mouth, glossy with blood and spit, gaped open but no words came out.

“You are my responsibility after all, and I forgot teens can’t go a full week without some type of release. Is that what you want? For me to help you release?”

He was still trying to catch his breath from the punch to his stomach, but he managed to speak.

“Yes sir.”

_This helpless idiot._

Levi glanced in the direction of the Survey headquarters then back down to Eren.

“Ok. I’ll give you what you want.” He moistened his lips. “Stand up.”

Eren wobbled to his feet then Levi got to his knees in front of him. Eren looked surprised, but happy. Levi undid the front of his pants and the boy’s ready cock sprung out.

“You’re helpless.” He commented coldly, stroking the boy’s length in his hand. “This should hold you over for a minute. Don’t you dare shoot your disgusting cum in my mouth either or I’ll kick out every tooth in your mouth.”

Eren gulped anxiously but nodded eagerly. “Yes sir.”

Levi took him in his mouth and the boy gasped. His taste was potent like a sweaty young man still roaring with hormones and his salty fluids wouldn’t stop leaking out. It wouldn’t take him long. It never did. Eren groaned and placed his hands on top of Levi’s head.

“C-captain…” He moaned.

Levi’s head bobbed leisurely while Eren’s hips thrusted in an unsteady rhythm.

He had been playing with Eren since he first joined his squad. He was easy to coax and nervous at first. Maybe he had never cum before by himself, someone else, or another man, but Levi showed him the pleasure that only an experienced older man could give. He took control and let the kid lay back and enjoy the ride. And boy did he. He had awakened a little horny monster.

The brat couldn’t have come at a better time.

His normal ride had been preoccupied with the bigwigs at the capital and seemed to not care about his needs anymore.

_Selfish bastard._ He thought while taking more of the teen in his mouth. The hands tangled in his hair tightened their grip.

For the last month, when he suggested they meet, so he could ride his trusty blonde stallion, it was always:

“Another time.”

“Not now, Levi.”

“I will when I find the time.”

_Screw him._ He took the boy deeper in his throat, making Eren cry out to him.

“Captain Levi, keep going!”

_That asshole._

If he wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, he knew how to get it from someone else, and this kid was eager for the man’s ass every time. He was a quick learner too. Enthusiastic to try any position as long as he could nestle his stiff dick inside the older man’s tight hole. He wasn’t a big ride with much endurance, but he did the job.

Levi sucked harder. Eren bucked in ecstasy. Levi felt him trying to hold himself back, but his expert mouth was too much for the adolescent’s sensitive prick.

Now that selfish bastard had finally pulled his head out of those capital pigs’ asses to notice what was going on between him and Eren, and was constantly sending requests to see him, but now it was Levi’s turn to ignore him and be preoccupied with work related matters, primarily his duty of training Eren.

The commander didn’t like that. He didn’t say it, but the scorn could be heard in his voice, seen in his cold blue eyes, and the crease between his thick eyebrows whenever Levi spoke of Eren.

_But fuck him._

He felt Eren’s cock twitch then swell as the boy grunted. Levi quickly removed his mouth and moved his head to the side then Eren’s hot ribbons of cum jetted out. One, two, three then a final milky blast spurted out before he went weak in the knees and leaned back against the tree.

“Thanks captain.” Eren was breathless. Then he hesitated to ask, “Can I see you tonight?”

“We’ll see.” Levi stood, wiping the grass from his knees then raking his hair back into its original style. “But for now, go back to the training ground. I don’t want to hear your big mouth causing any more trouble for the rest of the day.”

“But I–”

“Now.” Levi shot him a sharp glare.

Eren fixed his pants and hurried out the patch of woods towards the training ground.

Levi sighed to himself.

_Sorry kid..._

Shortly, he emerged from the trees and looked up at the windows and spotted the figure at the commander’s room window.

_Tch._

He wiped his mouth and went back to the training ground.

“Captain Levi.” A messenger ran up to him. “The commander wants you in his office now.”

 Levi sneered up at the brooding figure in the window.

“Tell him I’ll be there when I find the time.” He responded.

 

 

He didn’t make it to the commander’s office until after dinner. That whole day, the messenger came to get him with the same message.

“The commander wants you in his office now.”

“I’m busy right now.” Levi replied while drinking tea outside with Eren and his squad.

“B-but he’s growing impatient.”

“Tell him, I’m doing my job training Eren.” He spat that last part.

After that the messenger didn’t bother him. If it were in his powers, he’d ignore him for the rest of the week, but he’d have to go eventually.

He chewed on his lip as he approached Erwin’s office. He could see a cloudy haze of smoke seeping from underneath the door and immediately recognized its pungent sweet burnt scent.

_Busting out the cigars._ Levi smirked. _So he was that mad, huh?_

He knocked.

“Enter.”

He opened the door and the dim lantern-lit room was foggy with smoke. He could barely see in front of him, and it was filled with the strong tobacco smell of Erwin’s specially crafted cigars. He stepped through the fog and approached the wide mahogany desk. On one end, it was cluttered with files and stamped documents while on the other sat an open bottle of liquor halfway drained along with his open cigar box with three missing from it.

Through the dense haze, Levi could make out the commander sitting in his chair with his fingers interlocked around a small glass filled with brown liquor. He was still in uniform, but the front of his shirt was unbuttoned informally, and his typically neat hair was tousled back as if he had been raking his hands through it all day.

One of the missing cigars was hanging limp between his set teeth, the thick smoke from its ember tip swirled in front of his vexed face and dark furrowed brows, giving off a threatening impression about him. For a moment, Levi thought the broodish man looked irresistible, but the thought quickly left as he stood in front of the desk and stared him down, remembering his anger towards him.

“You wanted to see me, Commander Erwin.” He said with icy contempt.

“6 hours ago.” He answered irritated, the cigar bobbing between his teeth.

“Sorry Commander. Time must have slipped past me. You know how it is.”

“For the past two weeks? Sounds more like insubordination.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Oh please forgive me, dear Commander Erwin Smith. Being with Eren has kept me so busy that I barely have time for anything else, sir.” Flat sarcasm dripped in his tone.

Erwin closed his lips around the cigar and inhaled slowly. The tip glowed a fiery red then a clump of its hot ashes fell into the glass in front of him with a quiet sizzle.

“Drop all the formal bullshit.”

“No can do, sir. You are the Commander and I, the Captain. That’s all it seems.” Levi said, his voice firm and his glare unwavering from the older man’s.

Erwin gave an unamused chuckle then a stream of smoke hissed out his nostrils. “So it seems.” He pulled the cigar from his teeth and let it rest on the rim of his glass.

Smoke continued to fill the small office space. Its intense aroma was starting to take a relaxing effect on Levi.

“How’s progress with Eren’s titan abilities going?” Erwin asked.

“Nothing significant, sir.”

“Oh?” One of his thick eyebrows raised. “Then what was the incident I saw earlier?” He picked his dwindling cigar back up.

_So you were watching._

“Just issuing out some corporal instruction to an overzealous youngster.”

“Such as?”

 “Trivial things. You don’t need to worry your pretty blonde head about it, Commander Erwin.”

“It’s my job to know the doings of my soldiers, Captain Levi.” He said with the same venomous contempt. “Now, full report of all your activities today and this past week. Start with your little excursion in the woods.”

_You haven’t cared for almost a whole month and now it’s suddenly your job. You old fucker_.

Levi smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“The kid was a little worked up, so I gave him some relief.”

“How so?”

“Let’s just say he has no problem turning into a titan where it counts.” Levi shot him an all telling smirk.

Erwin wasn’t laughing. He took a long drag on his cigar.

“Someone’s growing too close to our young scout.” He said. “Aren’t you too old to be chasing after a 15-year-old?”

“Someone sounds upset. Aren’t you too old to be jealous?” Levi snapped back, unable to hide the bitterness in his words.

“Did I strike a nerve?”

“Hardly. It’s normal to grow attached to a cute little puppy that you’re in charge of. He’s eager to please and he pleases well.”

“Is that how you see him? A puppy. What does that make you? An old bitch in heat?” Smoke exhaled through his spiteful grin.

Levi had to stop his ill-tempered reflexes from snatching the glass ashtray from Erwin’s desk and hurling it at the man.

“Tch. You’re clearly drunk and stupid from all this smoke suffocating your brain. If that’s all you need Commander Erwin, I have more training to do with Eren.” He turned to walk out. “He’s waiting for me.”

“We are not done here.” The man’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, we are.” He was at the door.

“Wait, Levi.” He said, stopping the captain’s hand from reaching the doorknob. He pulled on his cigar again and leaned back in his chair. “Strip. That’s an order.”

 

The room was fully engulfed in the sweet-smelling smoke. Levi reluctantly stripped off his clothes and Erwin told him to get to his knees and suck his cock.

“That’s an order.”

Levi did what he was told. Getting to his knees around Erwin’s desk and taking his stupid thick cock in his mouth. The difference between his and Eren’s was vast. The taste was a mature subtle musky. His girth was filling, and he couldn’t take him to the back of his throat as easy, but still, it was what he wanted.

“Nothing like a good cigar and your sweet lips around my cock to end a taxing day.” Erwin said, petting Levi’s hair and his cigar’s smoke puffed between his teeth. “I can guess that this is what you and Eren were doing out in the woods today.”

Levi didn’t respond. He was too intoxicated off the taste of the commander’s cock.

“Is that what’s been wrong with you lately? You’ve been snippy because you missed me– rather my cock?”

He kept his lips around Erwin’s cock. It grew bigger and harder.

“I was stressed too, ya know.” Erwin said. “This is my second box of cigars in a week.”

“It’s your own fault for neglecting me.”

“Well, I won’t do it anymore. From now on, you can have my cock whenever you want.”

“Don’t patronize me, you bastard.”

The commander relaxed back and let the captain hungrily suck him until he felt the swelling of his orgasm then stopped him.

“That’s enough Levi. I don’t wanna cum just yet. I’m gonna make sure to wear you out all night long until you’re fully satisfied.” He threatened him with a sinister grin. “You ready to ride?”

Levi took the cigar from his mouth and sucked on it then exhaled its mild smoke.

“Are you ready?” He asked, blowing in the man’s face.

Erwin grinned and patted his lap. Levi climbed on and felt the man’s searing hot cock pressed against his ass then he kissed him. A deep, angry, lusty, overdue, tongue locked embrace.   

_Sorry Eren,_ Levi thought. _But you’ll have to wait another night._

 

 

 


End file.
